Exiles Begin Again
by slayer-gate
Summary: The first installment of my Exiles series. Based off the X-Men torn from alternate realities and forced to bounce between universes by the mysterious Timebroker.
1. Begin Again

Universe: Marvel Multiverse  
  
Characters: THE EXILES: Nocturne, Blink, Mimic, Morph, Magic, and Sasquatch...Gambit and Hyperion  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. They are owned by Marvel I just borrow and play with them because I am sadistic.

E-mail:   
  
Author: Christopher Tyler Johnson  
  
Title: Battle for the Crystal Shard  
  
Chapter 1: Hyperion's End

OOC: Just so anyone knows. I am writing this set after/during the Hyperion series. I don't think Magic should have died so I changed it. That's just me...

Hyperion squeezed Magic's throat. She was betraying her teammates but she was just looking out for her own skin. She wanted to go home, to do what the time broker asked of her. She would not go home to her universe having killed her brother and family, so she obeyed the Timebroker blindly. She had told Hyperion the Timebroker's plan and now he was going to kill her to test the theory see if she spoke truth. Illyana Rasputin felt life ebbing and she concentrated behind the tyrant Hyperion. And then she teleported, her sword in her left hand. Fine he wanted to kill her she would play it the Exiles way even though she had already attacked Sasquatch. Mimic was watching her and Magic knew it. The boy scout couldn't and would never leave her alone out here neither would Morph.

Gambit, Morph, and Mimic came running from an alley. Or rather Gambit ran as Morph and Mimic flew. Mimic's eyes lit red as his optic beams trailed wildly from them to clash with Hyperion's own. Hyperion's beams drove Mimic backwards hard sending him tumbling into a building side. He emerged his face enraged and gleaming the solid bio-steel he had borrowed from Colossus. Charging forward Mimic's claws were out ready to tear into Hyperion's flesh. Hyperion had other ideas.

"You're all pathetic. This is your last stand Gambit? You're more sad then I thought." Hyperion hissed shaking his head as he brought his boot down on Morph's malleable skull. Had Morph had solid bones his head would have been crushed but as it was he simply morphed his way up Hyperion's leg in the form of a large snake. Magic wouldn't let Morph stand alone. She hadn't tried to kill anyone before because she was falling in love with Morph.

Teleporting twice quickly she came to Hyperion's side. Spinning her sword over her head she drove it into his ribs. It tore through Hyperion's flesh causing a startled look on his face. The mutant witch smiled shoving the blade in deeper. Hyperion grabbed her tossing her aside pulling the blade from his pulsing wound. Standing as tell as he still could he grabbed Morph in one hand the blade in the other.

He prepared to stab Morph through the chest killing the annoying mutant. But just as he was about to he was hit hard across the back flattening him to the ground causing him to lose his grip on both Morph and the demon sword. Laying in the rubble and bodies of dead heroes Hyperion shoved himself to his feet to see a blue woman and a large Yeti of some sort. More Exiles he presumed. Though he was bleeding he would still tear them apart.

"Blink! I have an idea." Mimic screamed to his lost lover. She was at his side before he could think it through. The purple portal still closing behind her as he told her his plan as quick as possible, Hyperion battling it out with Gambit and Nocturne, "You and Illyana need to teleport him in two. Use the sword and teleporting energies together. That damn sword channels energy!"

Blink was disgusted with the plan because Magic has just attempted to kill Heather. The Sasquatch was alive only thanks to Nocturne's ingenuity. Clarice had some serious issues with working with Illyana in anyway shape or form. But she didn't have time to argue with the Exiles leader or co-leader anyway. Teleporting to Magic's side where the blonde woman was still picking her sword off the ground Blink filled her in.

"That could work." Magic agreed her deadly eyes locking on Hyperion, "We should make it explosive just in case." She said nodding her head towards Gambit's direction. Gambit had just been thrown by Hyperion at a wall and was about to shatter his spine on landing. A black and purple swirling portal opened behind him causing him to pop out by the girls instead of meeting an untimely death.

"Gambit fill my sword with your power. It can pierce Hyperion's skin!" Magic said shoving the blade in Remy's face. The man was depressed that much was obvious but he grabbed the blade just as it began turning purple from the hilt up.

"I haven't done anything yet..." Gambit said to the color of the blade.

"I know just fill it with your energy." Blink said he eyes staring at the blade as she concentrated on pumping the thing full of her energy with only one location in mind, deep space. Magic swung the blade back to see Sasquatch going blow for blow with Hyperion but it was apparent she was about to lose.

"Heather!" Magic screamed hurling the blade to her companion. Heather turned to look at the traitorous scum who had tried to kill her to see the blade hurling through the air. She knew what to do. Her large paw grabbed the blade from the air turning in one swift motion she sliced through Hyperion's stomach. Before she could even 'blink' Sasquatch found herself without air. She was directly across from Hyperion in the deep of space. Hyperion smiled about to laugh just as the blade exploded in Heather's hand and Hyperion's side. It vaporized them both creating a huge flash of kinetic energy light on the night side of planet Earth.

Blink ran forward screaming, "NO!" Heather was not supposed to have gone. The blade and explosion should have teleported not the wielder of it too. Something had gone wrong but Blink knew it was already to late. Her eyes darted around looking for everyone. Morph was nowhere to be seen. Nocturne was already on Magic's throat.

"You tried to kill Heather!" T.J. said grabbing the front of Magic's costume bringing them face to face, "If I hadn't used my possession power to save her life I would possess you and commit suicide for you...you bitch!" T.J. said through clenched teeth tears streaming like fire down her cheeks.

"Separate girls. We need to find Morph, if he is alive that makes six. We move on." Mimic said demorphing from his metal form. He was blocking out the fact that Sasquatch was dead until they had a moment to rest. He could only deal with one crisis at a time. All of the Exiles, Gambit included, moved out looking for Morph. It was Blink who found him.

"Guys I found Morph he is over here!" She yelled from behind a large pile that had once been the operating building for the Fantastic Five of this universe. Before Hyperion had felled it and them in battle. Magic came to her side in a flash of her blue and silver orb teleportation.

"Morph!" She called out to him as the Timebroker laid a hand on Morph's shoulder. Magic was at Morph's side just in time to hear the Timebroker say it would be there little secret and fade out. "What did he say Morph?"

"I'll tell you later." Morph said turning to Magic's big blue eyes. He looked just past her to Mimic, the man he had been so enraged at over 'killing' Sunfire. Morph went to Mimic putting his hand on Calvin's shoulder.

"Look...I know it was an accident. You didn't mean to do anything and you're the most heroic man I know. You're the brother I was supposed to have." Morph said and Calvin nodded hugging the other man.

"That means a lot Morph. You're family and that will never change." Mimic said and the two stood embraced for a moment as the women and Gambit looked on.

"The Timebroker says we have twenty-four hours of leave until we teleport again. What do you say we get some rest?" Blink said knowing they were all emotionally and physically spent. What had happened today was to be forgotten. They were a new group and a new family, the Exiles would live on.

Nocturne stood arm interlocked with Blink's own. She knew what Magic had done and she would never forgive the blonde woman. Lines had been drawn between the two women and T.J. recognized that. The daughter of Nightcrawler was not one to go quietly into the night. The six Exiles all made way into Blink's portal back to their room. It was time for sleep, that commodity they had done so long without.

To Be Continued...short I know but its my intro more exiles adventures to come...maybe I will even cross it over with my other storylines! Make the Defenders fans happy....


	2. XPolice 1 of 3

Universe: Marvel Multiverse  
  
Characters:

**THE EXILES: **

**Mimic : **Ability to "mimic" up to five other mutant abilities. Currently has Colossus' metal skin, Wolverine's powers (claws/senses/healing), Cyclops' optic rays, Northstar's speed/flight, and Beast's agility

**Blink : **Teleporter, has the Tallus and wields about two foot long metal blades she can fill with her teleportation energy

**Magik : **Teleporter. Knows dark art magic.

**Nocturne : **Possession powers. Can possess one person a day for unlimited length of time. Also has ability to pull a blast of energy from the universe Nightcrawler (her father) teleports through.

**Gambit : **Kinetic energy charging. Can charge objects with Kinetic energy. Once leader of Weapon X. Has no right arm. Expert thief.

**Morph : **Changeling. Can take the shape of any object or person but does not gain that person/mutants powers upon taking form. Can also change size of himself in morphs. Limited flight ability.

**Extras : **

**- X-Police **(Cyclops, Wolverine, Beast, Phoenix, Storm, Banshee and Psylocke)

**- Acolytes **(Magneto, Pyro, Quicksilver, Mystique, Colossus, Shadowcat, Cable and Nightcrawler)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. They are owned by Marvel I just borrow and play with them because I am sadistic.

E-mail:  
  
Author: Christopher Tyler Johnson  
  
Chapter 2: X-Police Part 1 of 3 

Nocturne rolled out of the teleport flat on her face. She stood dusting herself looking at the surrounding area. They had just stopped a train heist by an alternate of Avalanche. Nocturne was inclined to agree with Morph that the easy mission, come on all six of them versus Avalanche, was Timebroker's way of easing them back into the swing of things. Morph and Nocturne had grown closer on that mission. Ever since Heather's death Morph and Blink were the only people Nocturne would talk to.

Morph had told Nocturne his choice to stay with the Exiles instead of returning to his universe. He had told no one else. Nocturne had to wonder if faced with the same option would she stay here? Blink seemed happy to be back. Or at least back in Mimic's arms. The two had been all over each other the last few days.

"Hey TJ. You seen anybody else?" Nocturne heard from behind her. She spun to see Magik. Of all the people on the team she loathed Magik was the worst. Magik had tried to kill Heather. Nocturne had been so lost in thought she hadn't noticed that the rest of the team was missing.

"Um...no I haven't." Nocturne said looking around once more. They were in a landscape of sorts but it was artificial. Too perfect. A park. Magik walked up next to Nocturne just as Morph came slithering, literally, in snake form up to the two ladies.

"Miss me?" Morph said changing to his normal self for the two ladies of his life, "Blink and the others are about twenty yards that way." Morph said thumbing over his shoulder in the direction he had come from.

"Why are we separated. I wish to finish these missions faster this doesn't help." Illyana said walking past Morph towards the other Exiles.

"Tallus said it has something to do with two teleporters energies. Keeps us jumping on both your signals." Morph said shrugging he honestly didn't care, "So same location just different exit ports."

"Great and I get ported with her." Nocturne said shaking he head in disgust. She followed Morph back to the team. As Nocturne walked up she saw all the other standing around waiting for the two lost exiles. Gambit, the newest Exile, was leaning against a tree not meeting anyone's eyes. He had the look of someone who had lost a love to the multiverse. Nocturne could relate.

"Hey. Glad you could join us." Mimic said his tall six foot something frame towering over Blink's back. Blink smiled flipping her now shorter purple hair behind her ear.

"Tallus is being vague. Again. It says we have to help the police do its roundups. Whatever that means." Blink said looking up to Mimic for help. The large guy shrugged.

"Who knows. What should we do?" Calvin Rankin said itching the back of his neck. He looked over at Morph waiting for a snide comment or joke but none came. The team wasn't in high spirits anymore.

"Go to the police station? If this Earth has one." Gambit said from the back, or as back as you could get outdoors. Remy walked forward his jacket pinned up where his arm had been, a permanent reminder of Hyperion, and Heather, to all the team.

"That's so simple it might actually work." Morph said and Blink nodded her agreement.

"When all else fails do the obvious." Calvin said shrugging and the six mutants exited the park into the booming New York City. So that answered the location question. They had been ported into Central Park. This city seemed to attract attention in every universe.

As soon as they left the park they heard a noise. Or rather Calvin did and spun to see Banshee hundreds of feet in the air bellowing his song of flight. Rankin smiled up to what had been a teammate of his in his universe. That was when the Irish man's song was turned on the Exiles.

The ear splitting scream shot down tearing up the sidewalk and into the Exiles. Magik ported before anyone else could even react. Mimic went into metal form taking the main of the blast as the Sonics struck hi metal chest causing vibrations around the team.

"Exiles scramble. Nocturne and Gambit drop back keep your eyes and ears open. Mimic you take care of the songbird. Magik and Morph see if you can get a vantage point now!" Blink said instantly going into leader mode. She had been raised in essentially hell she knew how to fight and organize. The universe she had been in while not with the Exiles, Sabertooth's new universe an all out war with the sentinels, hadn't been much more pleasant.

"Good tactics." Came a raspy voice from the street. Blink snapped her head to the side porting out of the way as Cyclop's optic blast ripped through the spot she had been in, "Unfortunately we read your mind."

Or rather I did. Came a familiar voice to every Exile. Jean-Grey.

"Dude why are the X-Men attacking us?" Morph asked as he dodged a rather angry Beast, "And what's with the uniforms, Bondage party?"

Blink looked at what Morph was referring to from her new vantage point a hundred yards to Cyclop's left. All the "X-Men" were in tight black leather with red badges on the shoulders. Blink pulled two blades from her sheath lighting them with her pink teleportation energy. She looked over to see Mimic fell Banshee with his optic blasts.

Target. Calvin Rankin. Believed deceased. Highly dangerous. Jean said for all to hear, in a sense, Recommend bringing in Officer X.

"You're the boss." Cyclops said as he retrained and fired his optic blast at Nocturne again. The blue girl was narrowly dodging them and deflecting a few with her own blasts. Blink teleported Nocturne to her side saving her life from a large blast.

"Take down Jean." Blink said trying to move faster then the hovering red headed mutant could keep up.

"But these are X-Men..." Nocturne began and Blink cut her off.

"This is NOT your universe." She said harshly teleporting Nocturne again. The blue girl appeared between Cyclops and Jean-Grey. Just as she appeared the skies went gray. Mimic cursed under his breath dropping his metal form and taking to the air. Skies gray what could that mean? Gambit gave Blink her answer.

"Ororo!" Remy hollered as the first lightning bolt flashed. Gambit didn't have time to search the skies for his lost love as a large metal truck came hurtling up. Its doors on the back end swung open and a snarling Wolverine tumbled out. Naked as the day he was born and covered in wires and would looked like a control collar the man turned snarling towards Gambit.

Target. Remy LeBeau. Believed deceased. Jean said and Wolverine dived. He tore past Magik as if she wasn't even in his way. He was very directed straight for Gambit. Magik didn't give Logan the chance. Morph was tied up fighting with Psylocke and Beast. The blue furred genius kept fuming in attempts to hold Morph still.

Morph smiled huge as he swallowed Beast shooting him out of what appeared to be a slingshot into Psylocke sending the two tumbling, "What Gambit doesn't merit a highly dangerous?" Sidney called just as Psylocke came flying at him again.

Magik teleported Gambit out of Logan's way just as Logan would have sliced into the mutant.

Meanwhile Nocturne had possessed Cyclops right under Jean's nose. Turning she looked up at Jean through the ruby quartz, "Sorry Aunt Jean. Guess we killed you once anyway."

Scott what are you? Why can't I enter your mind Scott? Jean raved and Nocturne shot her in the shoulder twice with small level optic blasts. Jean tumbled from her hovering position to the cement below, Officer X! Assistance required.

Wolverine instantly halted his search for the teleported Gambit and ran towards Jean.

"Look out Nocturne!" Blink cried. Apparently this Wolverine, while as deadly as any wolverine, was controlled by psychic restraints. He did whatever Jean directed him to. Realizing this Blink used a very old trick of her own. She reached out with her energies and teleported Jean-Grey to mainland China and back in the matter of a second. The strain on the body knocked Jean out instantly. Releasing her hold on Cyclops, Nocturne propped herself at Blink's side. Wolverine had shut into a coma like stage after Jean had been knocked out. Morph meanwhile, joined by Magik, had taken down Beast and where just about to take out Psylocke as well.

Officer X. Reactivate under Psylocke controls. Command level Alpha. Randomize! Came Psylocke's resonating psychic voice. Blink hadn't factored the other psychic in. She was about to use the same trick to bring Psylocke down when she felt a slight twinge in her brain and she collapsed.

Nocturne suddenly had all of Blink's weight in her arms. Magik dropped into Morph's as well. Turning her head to the sound of a snarl TJ saw Logan drooling claws out. He dived in to rip Nocturne's head from her shoulders. Logan was blasted back by one of Gambit's cards.

"Hey I may only 'ave one arm bu' I ca' still aim wit de best of dem. I got Logan. Chere, you and Morph word on de Ninja." Gambit said lighting another card with energy and tossing it at Wolverine's feet sending the mutant rocking again.

Nocturne went running towards Morph having laid Blink on the ground when Mimic in metal form came crashing down into the cement creating a crater and knocking TJ off balance. She fell backwards and looked up to see Storm hovering in the same black outfit the others had on, "Enough! Stop immediately or I will fill all of your bodies with enough energy to fry half of New York." The weather goddess said her eyes white and the elements clashing around her.

. . . .

Gambit sat in a holding cell watching, for about the seventh time, the X-Police kill him on National Television. He didn't know if they were just thick or if they were trying to drive him insane. Either way Remy was annoyed. He didn't know what was up with these guys but they weren't exactly X-Men.

This mission wasn't fairing well. The Timebroker should really just be more clear in what he wanted. Gambit's hands were locked in an organic matter wrap to keep him from using his powers. He was also chained to this bloody chair in a completely empty room. Well empty besides the television on repeat and the damn chair he was sitting in. Remy didn't even see a door. Had to be one though in order for him to have gotten in here and tied up. Gambit hoped the other Exiles were fairing better.

. . . .

The last thing Mimic remembered was attempting to dodge a lightning bolt aimed for his chest. Apparently he had gone into metal form, probably by instinct, soon after that. Calvin wasn't sure where he was. His eyes were blocked off in some sort of headgear and his arms were chained behind him. Some form of magnetic wiring laced around both arms was keeping him from reverting from metal form. That killed his speed, flight and agility all in one swift motion. He was alone in the room he could smell that. He had already tried to free himself and failed horribly. The bonds were far to strong for him to break. Calvin really hoped that someone on the team was doing better then himself.

. . . .

Blink heard a noise to her left. The door to the hallway was being opened. Apparently they didn't view her as much of a threat. They had simply tossed a control collar on her and locked her in a generic holding cell. She could see Nocturne still out cold in the cell across from her. She hadn't seen where Calvin, Sidney, Remy or Illyana had ended up.

She heard high heels clicking down the hallway towards her cell. Standing up Blink straightened herself. She would fight with or without her powers. Stepping in front of the cell doorway was Jean Grey. The woman's long red hair pulled back into a ponytail. Jean had a clipboard in her hand and was tapping a pen lightly across the top. The soft sound was infuriating. Clarice tensed as Jean, now dressed in a long white robe and a pair of glasses, opened her cell door.

"Who are you?" Jean said and continued right away not even waiting for an answer from the heroine, "We've run your DNA. You're an A-Class Homo-superior. You're different though your blood levels and oxygen intake are different from the people of our Earth. We have identified all of your teammates except for you and the blue woman behind me."

Clarice said nothing as she was given this science lesson. The Talus still wasn't giving her any help and she couldn't defeat Jean Grey in battle.

"Now after reviewing our footage you appear to have an unprecedented spatial displacement power. We want to know where you came from, how you got on American soil and why a Russian agent is with you. She is already being returned to her people. Did you mind wipe her?" Jean asked rubbing her temples, "Look normally I would just tear into your brain but for some reason I am unable to. With all of your team. What is stopping me? Which one of you is the psychic? Is it Calvin? How is he alive!"

Clarice could see that Jean was getting angry but she still said nothing. Simply staring forward she saw Nocturne stand up in her cell. Good TJ was awake. Clarice needed to distract Jean for a moment more. Give TJ a chance to figure out her surroundings before Jean saw she was lucid once more.

"This is going to seem insane but we're known as the Exiles." Blink began and Jean stared straight at her. Good she was paying attention, "We hop from reality to reality fixing tears in the time stream. We, my team and myself, are lead by the Timebroker. He gives us our missions through this..." Clarice said holding up her wrist showing the gold Tallus.

"Yes we were unable to remove that article from your arm." Jean said and Clarice continued cutting her off.

"The Tallus told me our mission was to help the police with the roundups. I don't know..." Blink was the one who got cut off this time. Jean walked forward grabbing Clarice's shoulder.

"Did you say the roundups!" Jean demanded already knowing the answer, "We have completed all roundups obliterating the threat to humans all except for the damned Acolytes. Are you an Acolyte spy?" 

Clarice shook her head, "No I've told you the truth."

"Then will that thing lead you to the Acolytes?" Jean said her eyes narrowing in fury. She didn't believe a word Clarice said but she would play along for now.

Clarice wished she had her powers so she could defend herself from the Phoenix in front of her. "It only gives me vague directions. But it might."

Jean stepped back her eyes widening. She slammed the door to Clarice's cell telekinetically once she was in the hall once more. The Phoenix lit around Jean's clothing and she shot down the hall.

"Apparently she liked what you said..." TJ said raising an eyebrow in confusion.

. . . .

Gambit heard a clicking noise above him and his eyes shot up. Beast was peering down from above. The blue man flipped into the box they had Gambit locked in landing in front of the Cajun, "Remy...you're looking spry for a corpse. But then again Jean says you're not from our universe."

Hank McCoy leaned in his blue furred face inches from Gambit's own. His tongue flicked out almost snakelike, "I killed you. You know that don't you. You've been watching the tape." Beast jumped placing himself on the back of Remy's chair, "Want to know what your body was like squishing between my hands. The way your skull felt went it popped. You mutant scum."

Up to this point Gambit had been annoyed but now he was blatantly confused, "Mutant scum mon ami?"

"Oui. You bastard." Beast said leaning down from the top of the chair so his face was once more in front of Gambit.

"You do' na consider yourself' a mutant?" Gambit said with a raised brow. He was slightly amused at the asinine quality to that thought.

"NO! I am a collector for the US Government. A tool nothing more." Beast said angry at the accusation. Reaching out Beast grabbed the sides of Gambit's head. The blue man was infuriated as he tore Gambit by the neck from the chair ripping the man's arms free of his shackles. Beast hurled Gambit into the wall. Remy was lifeless long before that having had his neck snapped by McCoy. Beast leapt down about to rip open Gambit's head to sift through the man's brains when he was knocked to the side by a pink blast of energy.

"At least let him die in dignity." A voice came from the other side of the cell with a sly laugh, "Allow the man that much respect."

To Be Continued...who is the new teammate? Wait to see in Chapter 3!


	3. XPolice 2 of 3

**Universe: **Marvel Multiverse  
  
**Characters:**

**THE EXILES: **

**Mimic : **Ability to "mimic" up to five other mutant abilities. Currently has Colossus' metal skin, Wolverine's powers (claws/senses/healing), Cyclops' optic rays, Northstar's speed/flight, and Beast's agility

**Blink : **Teleporter, has the Tallus and wields about two foot long metal blades she can fill with her teleportation energy

**Magik : **Teleporter. Knows dark art magic.

**Nocturne : **Possession powers. Can possess one person a day for unlimited length of time. Also has ability to pull a blast of energy from the universe Nightcrawler (her father) teleports through.

**Morph : **Changeling. Can take the shape of any object or person but does not gain that person/mutants powers upon taking form. Can also change size of himself in morphs. Limited flight ability.

**??? : **Come on if I told you know where would the surprise in the story be.

****

**Extras : **

**- X-Police **(Cyclops, Wolverine, Beast, Phoenix, Storm, Banshee and Psylocke)

**- Acolytes **(Magneto, Pyro, Quicksilver, Mystique, Colossus, Shadowcat, Cable and Nightcrawler)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them...blah blah blah you know the drill. 

**Author: **Christopher Tyler Johnson  
  
**Chapter 3: **X-Police Part 2 of 3

Morph couldn't move his entire anything. He was in a tube of some sort and a light ray was being permeated down on him. Every time he tried to do anything in the form of becoming solid he just sort of sloshed around in a goo form. He was a liquid in a flask and he wasn't sure how he got that way. He was fairly certain after Wolverine had town him apart down on the streets of New York his pieces had been collected by Psylocke and Phoenix's telekinesis but that was the last thing he remembered before showing up in this tube unable to do jack. He felt the air around him cool off and suddenly he could move again.

Morph formed hands and a head first feeling around what he supposed was his cell. He felt a glass lining with a smooth metal top and could see out into what appeared to be a lab of some sort. Sidney was trapped inside a beaker with a lid on it. But who had turned off the light trapping him there? Morphing spikes along his arms he formed to his full size shattering the glass. When he did he found himself lying back on a large metal table. Two feet in front of him was a tall form with long curling black locks.

"Kitty!" Morph said his eyes lighting up with a faux joy. He didn't know how much of a friend this universe's Kitty was to him but he noticed she wasn't in one of the X-Police's black uniforms.

"Sidney Jones I don't know how you got here but the Acolytes are glad you did." Kathryn Pride said with a wry smile. Just as she said the 'd' sound on the word did Quicksilver came zipping into the room.

"Magneto is in place. Lets get Mimic and Gambit out of cell." Pietro said. Apparently the Exiles were being rescued by what appeared to be Magneto's team of this universe. Crazier things had happened to the Exiles.

Morph followed the two out of the room slowly. The hallways were of the very traditional underground super lair type and Morph wasn't impressed. He didn't realize it at first but then he recognized where he was, Avengers Mansion! He had just been in what had been Hank Pym's lab in his universe. Sidney tensed not knowing if he should trust these two the Timebroker said they were supposed to help the police but the so called X-Police had attacked them. They needed information and this seemed like the best way to get it.

Quicksilver held his hand up stopping the other two, "Wait." He whispered and zipped away from the two. His silver and blue blur didn't get far as he was blasted by a red optic blast from the end of the hallway. Cyclops was aware of the escape attempt that meant the rest of the X-Police couldn't be far behind.

Pietro jumped up and dodged a second blast from Scott Summers. Quicksilver shot behind Scott nailing him hard across the back of the skull.

"Erik we could use those security shut downs now." Kitty said into her wrist or rather into what Morph assumed was a wrist communicator.

"Patience Shadowcat its being done." Came back the familiar voice of Erik Leshnner aka Magneto. The lights flickered and then shut down. Kitty grabbed Morph's wrist and phased him through the wall into the other hallway and then up through the floor to the ground level.

Nightcrawler appeared in front of Morph and Kitty his sword out. This Nightcrawler looked very battle worn compared to most they saw. His left side of his face was scarred beyond recognition. Kurt obviously noticed Morph staring at the old wound.

"Lets just say Havok was an overzealous policeman." Kurt said and he glanced around as the emergency lights came up, "The security is down we have fifteen minutes before the computer gets it back up. Where are the others being held?"

"Two are in the main hold and two others are in the box cells built to hold the Hulk." Kitty said looking both directions down the hallway. No need to let the cops jump them.

"Where is Pietro?" Kurt asked standing tall for a moment before he heard a noise behind him.

"Stand down mutant and prepare to be terminated by order of the United States Government." Psylocke said from ten feet down the hallway. Banshee was standing behind her his arms crossed across his chest glaring down on them.

"How about no." Kitty said flipping Psylocke off. She grabbed Morph's wrist and phased straight through Kurt into the next hallway. Morph wasn't sure what Kurt did. He assumed he teleported away. Morph could barely here it but he could see the damage being done by Banshee's scream to the wall separating him and Kitty from the other two.

"We need to move Sidney. Which teammate of yours can help us the most?" She asked and Morph answered quickly.

"Calvin the oafs got power to boot." Morph said and Kitty nodded phasing the two through the floor making a b-line to Mimic's cell. She knew her way around the area with ease. Morph had to assume she had been here more then once. Within moments the two were standing in the blind Mimic's cell. His head snapped around hearing and smelling them both.

"Morph?" Calvin said softly trying to stand up and failing again.

"Yes O' fearless leader we have come to rescue thee." Morph said posing in a Shakespearean outfit. It was about that time he realized that Mimic was still blind. Reaching over he slipped the covers off of Mimic's face.

Calvin blinked looking up his blonde hair falling around his face. He saw Shadowcat with Sidney but didn't even question it. His shackles were phased off of him and Calvin stood rubbing his wrists, "Where is Clarice?"

"Still in her cell as far as I know." Sidney said and Kitty spoke up.

"Boys we need to move eight minutes and counting before security comes back up and we're all trapped here." Shadowcat hissed through clenched teeth. Mimic nodded dropping his metal form and grabbing Kitty and Morph around the waist.

"Phase us?" Mimic asked nodding straight up to the top of the cell. Shadowcat nodded and Calvin felt himself get a little lighter as he used Northstar's flight power to shoot them through the ceiling into the hallway above. About five feet away he saw another cell open.

"That's Gambit's cell." Kitty said and Calvin smiled.

"The escape artist already escaped. Who's surprised." Morph said shaking his head and he began flying himself next to Mimic. The two shot down the hall Kitty still in Mimic's arms.

. . . .

Clarice had gotten her cell door open and thanks to Nocturne not having a control collar they had gotten her collar off. TJ was trying to locate the others on the computer console at the end of the hallway.

"I can't get past the encryption codes. I have no idea where they are." Nocturne said flexing her hands. She punched the wall and Blink shook her head.

"So we look the old fashioned way." Blink said opening a portal and using it to slice the door open in front of them. The hallway was open and dimly lit by emergency lighting. Nocturne slid into it with ease not waiting for Blink's direction. She glanced both ways her black hair falling over her shoulders. She really missed her dreads, she missed a lot of things.

Blink teleport to the image I am sending you. Came a voice in Blink's head. She didn't know if she could trust it but she didn't have many options right now.

"Nocturne lets move." Blink said opening a black portal and the two girls disappeared through it. They reappeared in the street next to Cable, Magneto, Mystique and Colossus. It was just outside a large mansion with metal coverings. That metal was currently bending to the will of Magneto forming like liquid around the entire mansion.

"That Timebroker works quick." Cable said his battle staff helping to support him. He looked tired and worn. His metal arm was spread farther up his side to cover most of his chest he wasn't doing well at all, "Its take all of my energy to simply keep Jean out of your heads. The Phoenix is a bitch."

Blink rubbed her wrist. Obviously Cable had read her mind. She tapped the Tallus lightly. She needed answers and she needed them now. She stared at Magneto as his gaze remained on the mansion unchanging. Blink's skin tingled being this close to the man who had been her inspiration her entire life. She was glad to see him in the hero status once more. Or at least that's where she thought he was. Nocturne was visibly more wary.

Mimic burst through the top of the mansion with Kitty Pryde in his arms. He fired optic blasts down below him knocking Banshee out of the air behind him. Morph came out huge wings built off his back. Quicksilver and Nightcrawler teleported out with another person that Blink didn't recognize. The two teams all formed around each other in the street. Magneto was apparently holding the X-Police inside with his use of metal as a casing.

Phoenix is up and moving. Mags its time to go. Cable said psychically and Blink put her hand up on Cable's shoulder.

"Wait! Where is Magik and Gambit?" Blink asked knowing her team wasn't accounted for.

"I replaced Gambit. He died." Came the voice of the new man, "Magik is on a freight to Russia. The Timebroker said we have to rescue her."

"Blink can you teleport us out of here?" Mystique asked the purple woman. Clarice shook her head.

"Probably yeah. Where to?" Blink said and then she saw Magneto wince doubling over in pain.

"It doesn't matter just do it now!" Mystique hissed running over catching Magneto as he dropped from the air. Mystique morphed into Sasquatch to cushion Magneto's fall from about ten feet. She couldn't have known the affect that would have on some of the Exiles.

Nocturne's eyes widened monetarily and then she turned her head away from the demorphing Mystique. To see Heather's visage so soon after her death was nearly to much for TJ to handle. Pulling the roots of her hair she waited for the teleport to happen. The space around them folded and all the heroes were gone just as Phoenix came into the sky the orange bird blazing behind her.

Damn your son Scott! Jean said and then shouted another mental message to her team, Find them now. I don't care what it takes the Acolytes will be mine tonight. Officer X Activate. Search and Destroy.

. . . .

Magik sat her hands bound behind her. She was on board a large military craft that was being piloted by Storm. Ororo wasn't paying attention to Illyana in the slightest. Apparently in this universe her counterpart was some sort of Russian government agent. Magik pulled on her wrist again trying to slide them from the cuffs she wore.

Her powers had been cut off by the control collar but that didn't leave Illyana powerless. She could still tap into the Earth's magic ether. She could bend magic to her will and hopefully bring this ship hurtling into the ocean's depth.

"Rectial sectorra nomoree."Illyana hissed through pursed lips under her breath. It was a broken demon dialect but a spell none the less. The ship began to shake and a blue light came from Illyana's mouth. She knew she could summon the soul sword of this universe and that is exactly what she did. The sword appeared hovering in front of her. Ororo was still concentrated on keeping the ship enroot to Russia. Even more so now with the ship's hull beginning to tear thanks to Magik's chaos spell.

Pulling her legs through her arms she had the cuffs in front of her. She moved up to the sword still suspended magically in the air. She put her wrists on both sides and yanked slicing the chain in two pieces. She grabbed the sword out of the air and spun it over her head making her way to Ororo's back.

The weather goddess knew Illyana was coming and she made her feel it, "Sit down!" Ororo hissed and a lightning bolt launched at Magik. The witch deflected it with the sword channeling the energy away. She continued to move at Ororo who stood turning on Magik physically. She grabbed Illyana's wrist and head butted her hard.

The skies outside went black as Ororo's eyes went white. "I will crash this ship."

"What do you think I was trying to do?" Illyana asked a snide smile on her lips as she pierced Ororo through the gut. The black woman wasn't dead and Illyana didn't waste time on her. She moved to the control panel typing in a few quick key strokes she got annoyed slamming her sword through the console. Sparks flew and the light on Illyana's control collar dimmed. She had her powers once more. Concentrating on Central Park where they had appeared Illyana disappeared from the ship.

. . . .

Blink had teleported them all to the city edge just past a line of sentinel robots she had some how not noticed before. Magneto was currently talking alone to his team and Blink didn't like it. She didn't know who to trust or what was going on in this universe.

"Look I want answers now. Who're the X-Police! What is going on?" Blink demanded stepping past Mimic and Morph to make her way to Magneto. This universe's Magneto was obviously sickly compared to most of them. But that didn't make him any less dangerous. Magneto shook his head pulling the helmet off letting his long silver hair fall onto his shoulders.

"You should be talking to me." Cable said standing taller now. His strength had returned since he didn't have to fend of Jean's psychic attacks at the moment, "The X-Police are a group built by the government to destroy the mutant menace. President Creed passed a bill that declared mutants a threat and we've been hunted ever since."

"But the X-Police are mutants." Mimic said from behind his girlfriend's shoulder. He was standing as tall as he could to try to seem intimidating to Cable. Nathan nodded his acknowledgment of Mimic's statement.

"The US at first had the Avengers try their hand at taking down mutants. They succeeded to an extent. That was before Xavier mind wiped and killed them all for slaughtering his wife, Moira, in his arms. Thor was the only survivor of that battle." Cable said seeming to grip his staff tightly as he continued the next part, "So the government made Xavier the prime target. They actually used a nuclear weapon on his school. The X-Men all would have died with Xavier and the students if it wasn't for the fact they had been in Antarctica at the time. So the X-Men's most powerful member, the Phoenix herself, felt Xavier's death and flew back to burn the capital building to the ground. She met the Fantastic Five and Thor there. She killed Thor but the God distracted her long enough for Reed Richard's to slip a control chip into her scalp. This chip shut down her brain functions and the government reprogrammed her brain to be a mutant hunting machine. Using her immense psychic abilities she pulled a large number of the X-Men under her control and they became the X-Police annihilating all mutants besides the ones you see here within US borders."

Nocturne's face dropped and she looked to her father or what this universe held as her father, "What about Scarlet Witch?" She asked softly.

Nightcrawler was actually the one who answered her, "Wanda?"

"Yes." She said her eyes welling up at the look on Kurt's face.

"She was killed by Wolverine or Officer X as they call him now. Our unborn daughter torn from her stomach in the first roundups made by the X-Police." Nightcrawler said not sure why TJ had asked about his dead wife. TJ looked as if about to say something when Morph grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't TJ." He whispered into her ear, "He'll only have to lose you again when we jump. Just don't do it." TJ nodded knowing Morph was right. But the look of pain on Nightcrawler's face was nearly to much to bear. Suddenly the new guy chimed in.

"Can I say something?" The man said from the side. He was standing tall in one of the classic black and red leather X-Men outfits. The man had short spiky black hair with vivid green eyes, "Look I know I am new but..."

"Who are you?" Blink asked turning from Cable. She couldn't believe what Cable was saying. If Dayspring spoke the truth how could the Timebroker expect them to help with the roundups. It was appalling to even dangle the idea in front of them.

"I am your new teammate. The Timebroker sent me to..."

"We know that part." Mimic said scratching his cheek waiting for the man to continue.

"My name is Scott Howlett. You can call me Sphinx. I'm the son of Wolverine and Jean Grey...I'm named after my Dad's best friend Uncle Scott. I guess he goes by Cyclops usually." Scott stopped and looked at the Exiles, "The Timebroker told me before he sent me in we were to save Magik and then complete the roundups to move on. I have to move on...I can't go back to my universe like that." Scott didn't explain what would happen if the Exiles failed in their mission. They all understood the consequences if that happened. They all had an issue of their own.

"We won't allow you to complete the roundups." Magneto said glaring down, "Mutants should work together for the better of all. Not slaughter each other."

"I agree with Magneto. We can't do this mission." Calvin said looking to Blink who had said nothing.

"Look lets rescue Illyana and we will discuss this later." Blink said and she turned back to Cable, "Where will I find her?"

"She's on her way to Russia. They believe her to be the head agent of the Russian X-Police. Jean set them up a few years ago." Cable said and closed his eyes momentarily. Clarice could tell he was scanning psychically.

"I can't get anything on her condition or location off the X-Police. Jean's guard is to high right now." Cable said almost apologetically to Blink.

"Why do we need to rescue me now?" Magik said standing no worse for where about ten feet behind the group once more wielding her sword. Both her wrists were still bonded with the cuffs she had been locked in. Magneto removed them in no time.

"Okay so what do we do about the mission?" Sphinx said from the side of the group. The Exiles didn't know it but there new member was a telekinetic. He had no telepathy what so ever but his telekinesis surpassed that of his mother's own. He had once lifted the mansion from the ground using his mind simply to prove to his Uncle Bobby he could do it. He had gotten his codename from his father after the two had taken a trip to Egypt to see the Sphinx. Scott had begun casting blasts of telekinetic energy in the form of the riddling mythological creature and the name had just stuck.

"Who is this?" Magik said crossing to Scott placing her hand on his shoulder. She was already infatuated with him. His dark hair and light eyes made for a very appealing demeanor.

"Scott...um Sphinx. Your new member." He said. After making a quick glance of the group Magik nodded.

"So Gambit couldn't hold his own. How sad for him." She said looking to the group, "So we figured out our mission yet?"

"Yes but we don't like it." Calvin said and TJ nodded her agreement.

"I hate to interrupt but we need to move. We've been in one place to long and we are still to close to the city." Quicksilver screeched at them all. He had been out scouting since they had appeared and hadn't been seen. It was obvious the man never stopped moving keeping them all as safe as possible.

"Fine." Magneto said hovering into the air, "We wish you Exiles to join our fight against the X-Police its why we broke you out. What ever way you chose you must chose now because we're going."

Magneto's people all rose following their leader away. Blink and the others looked at each other. They could just take this team now and be done with the mission. But that would violate the rules of being a hero. The reason they sat out to do these things.

"We go with them." Calvin said to the team. Magik rolled her eyes obviously thinking Mimic was being overdramatic. The team collected itself and began to follow Magneto away from the city.

**To Be Continued...mission ends next chapter**


	4. XPolice 3 of 3

**Universe:**

**Characters:**

**THE EXILES:**

**Mimic:** Ability to "mimic" up to five other mutant abilities. Currently has Colossus' metal skin, Wolverine's powers (claws/healing/senses), Cyclops' optic rays, Northstar's speed/flight, and Beast's agility

**Blink:** Teleporter, has the Tallus and wields two foot long metal blades

**Magik:** Teleporter has "soul sword" and controls dark magiks

**Nocturne:** Possession powers. Can possess one person per day for unlimited length of time. Also has ability to pull blasts of energy from the universe her father (Nightcrawler) teleports through.

**Morph:** Changeling. Can take shape or form of nearly anything.

**Sphinx:** Highly powerful telekinetic. No telepathy of any sort.

**Extras:**

**X-Police** (Cyclops, Wolverine, Beast, Phoenix, Storm, Banshee and Beast)

**Acolytes **(Magneto, Pyro, Quicksilver, Mystique, Colossus, Shadowcat, Cable and Nightcrawler)

**Disclaimer:** Just using and abusing them don't own them and don't make money from them.

**Author:** Christopher Tyler Johnson

**Chapter 4:** X-Police Part 3 of 3

Scott sat his arms resting on his knees. He sat perched on the brink of the bed in his lonely little cement room. Sphinx was not used to this type of Morlock type of existence. He and the other Exiles, he could tell they didn't trust him yet, were in the base that Cable had sat up far off the beaten path. It was a cold existence but one the people of this universe had learned to live with ever since Jean's fall to government control.

Their was a rap on the door of Sphinx's room and he turned his head his striking blue eyes and black short hair moving with him as he opened the door by hand. He didn't always rely on his powers to do things for him. He was an X-Man he knew better then that. It was Nocturne the beautiful blue daughter of Nightcrawler. Nocturne was a familiar face to Sphinx and his ex-girlfriend in his universe.

"Hi. Blink wants us all to meet up with her…now." TJ said her yellow orbs faltering on the muscular frame of Scott for a moment to long. Leading the way the two Exiles went into another side room similar to the one Sphinx had just been in. All of the Exiles were gathered in this room. Morph was mid-way through some cheesy joke when TJ and Sphinx came in.

"So then the nurse said…Hi Scott." Morph said greeting Sphinx. Scott could tell Morph was easily the most laid back of the group.

"The nurse said Hi Scott?" Magik said rolling her eyes, "And the joke is killed. Not that it was good anyway."

"All of my jokes are good thank you." Sydney said with a wry smile. Blink sat next to Calvin on the bed and she looked up at Scott as him and TJ entered.

"Okay people here is the deal. If we complete our mission we have to kill everyone alive mutant besides ourselves and the X-Police." Clarice said her short purple hair bobbing with authority, "Calvin and I have agreed that is out of the question. So we believe our best option is to take Jean out. If her control is broken according to Cable over time her affect on the other X-men could wane and the X-Police would be no more ending the round ups which is our mission in the first place."

"Question." Sydney said from the back of the room where he had moved, "How do we kill the Phoenix? I know we did it once before but that was a brand new Phoenix off guard and weaker. This Phoenix not so much with the weak."

Sphinx said nothing his blue eyes looking the Exiles over. He recognized a few of them. Mimic had been his uncle Bobby's boyfriend in his universe and Morph was the co-leader of Excalibur with Nocturne's mom and dad. But the other ones, Blink and Magik, he did not know anything about them. He knew that given the chance he could best his mom in a fight. He had done it before and while this wasn't truly his mother he was sure he could take her down. But kill her? He wasn't so sure he could do that.

Calvin had apparently been watching Scott and could read him well. That was a trait of a good leader. Someone that Scott's father had always been to the X-Men, "What is it Scott? What are you thinking?"

"I can do it. I have enough power to take Jean down but I can't kill her…I won't do it." Sphinx said and Calvin tensed hearing a noise down the hall. It was Pietro approaching fast. He slammed on the breaks just outside of the Exiles' room.

"The X-Police are here en masse. Pyro has already been killed by Officer X." Quicksilver said his body taking off again. Calvin leapt from the bed attempting to catch Quicksilver to get more info. He was using Northstar's speed but not getting anywhere close.

"Pietro! Where are they?" Calvin yelled. The man never responded zipping out the hatch to the surface. The other Exiles were quickly behind him and met Mimic at the exit. "We don't have time for discussion anymore. We fight for the Acolytes. Alpha pattern we spread out and work as a team get it people."

"Clarice and Nocturne I want you together at all time. Morph, you and Sphinx. Magik, you are with me. We take down each member of the X-Police as quickly as possible minimal casualties. I want all of you to make it through this." Calvin said and the Exiles were moving. Sphinx may have been new to the team but he had been an X-Man he knew how to fight and what to do in situations like this.

Clarice was the first to the surface quickly at Cable's side. Cable was currently battling the Phoenix above him. He was barely holding his own. Clarice reached out to teleport Jean again but never got the chance.

"Can't pull the same trick twice." Jean hissed verbally and Clarice went flying through the air.

"Magik grab Clarice. Nocturne with me." Calvin said going metal and side tackling Cyclops hard into the dirt.

Sphinx looked around at the chaos that was developing on all sides of him. His breath shortened as he lifted himself into the air. He shot up with ease. He reached out mentally in all direction using his telekinesis to nearly blanket the surrounding area in his own essence. Scott lifted his hands up and all of the X-Police were yanked hard into the air. All except Jean and Storm who were already aloft.

Scott reached into their bodies building a telekinetic shield between the base of their minds and the blood stream. Within seconds the X-Police began twitching losing consciousness. Scott turned dust flying around him in a display of raw power as Jean powered up the Phoenix and made a b-line straight for him.

Good but not good enough boy. Jean said inside Scott's head. Scott reached out clenching his fist choking his own mother. She flailed back and Storm came flying down. Ororo was knocked from the air by Magneto himself. The man was hovering in the air warping metal around the claustrophobic woman.

"Blink I will not kill her." Scott said his mother's form hurtling into the ground under his power. Jean hit the ground unconscious. Landing at her side the wake of his power all around them, "And I will not allow another to kill her either."

Magneto landed next to Blink and Sphinx his arms crossed in front of him. "You won't have to." The man said nearly collapsing as he touched earth. This Magneto was very weak compared to the ones in other universes.

Mystique was at his side holding him up. A small snarl was heard as Officer X began to wake up from his slumber but that was quickly but down by Pyro, "Stay down lil dog. De big boys are playin' savvy." Pyro said a fire monkey perched on Wolverine's chest.

Magneto gripped both sides of Jean's head, "I have been waiting to get close enough to do this for a long time." Erik's hands glowed with a soft blue glow and Jean's body went taut. Her eyes snapped open and for a moment Mystique and Blink began to back off. But then the corner of Jean's skull just above her left eye began to bleed as the chip controlling Jean exited through her skin. Magneto collapsed backwards onto the ground having used up the last of his power he was to weak to go on.

Jean lay in pain as her surrounding for the first time in years became aware to her. The last years of her life had been like watching herself do things on a television screen. Able to see and hear all without being able to stop it. Jean felt Magneto's mind die behind her. She started to rise up using her arms for the first time since she had been captured but the pain in her skull was to much. She collapsed again. Calling up the Phoenix she lifted into the air her skull repairing itself.

"The Tallus says we are moving on." Blink said and Sphinx nodded his eyes not leaving his mother's visage. The Exiles began to glow with purple energy and as they faded from existence they heard Jean yell at the top of her lungs.

"Tonight the humans will burn!"

**To Be Continued…next mission**


End file.
